Unnamed Vulcans (alternate reality)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcans from the alternate reality. Ambassadors These Vulcan ambassadors, two males and two females were at the starbase Yorktown in 2263 during Krall's attack. The first couple was among the fleeing civilians and personnel when the Franklin was in pursuit of Krall's ship. The second couple rushed out of a turbolift in Yorktown Headquarters and passed , who entered the same turbolift on his way to stop Krall from releasing a bioweapon, the Abronath, on Yorktown. ( ) File:Vulcan ambassador 1, 2263.jpg|''Played by Joel Harlow'' File:Vulcan ambassador 2, 2263.jpg|''Played by Cindy Harlow'' File:Vulcan ambassador 3, 2263.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan ambassador 4, 2263.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Bullies During his childhood, was tormented by three bullies. They tried several times to elicit an emotional response and said that Spock was neither Human nor Vulcan, and thus "had no place in this universe". On their thirty-fifth attempt, one of the bullies called a traitor for marrying a Human female, whom he subsequently called a "whore." Spock grabbed him and pummeled him in one of the skill domes. ( ) File:Vulcan bully 1.jpg|''Played by James Henrie'' File:Vulcan bully 2.jpg|''Played by Colby Paul'' File:Vulcan bully 3.jpg|''Played by Cody Klop'' Elders These five Vulcan elders were members of the Vulcan High Council in an alternate 2258. When was attacked by Nero and his mining vessel, the Narada, they went into Mount Seleya's katric ark and held a meditation. Amanda Grayson and Sarek were also among them. Shortly before the destruction of the planet, Spock beamed onto the surface and went into the katric ark to rescue the elders, including his parents. Two of them died but the other three safely beamed aboard the Enterprise. ( ) File:Vulcan elder 1.jpg|''Played by Mark Bramhall'' File:Vulcan elder 2.jpg|''Played by Jeff O'Haco'' File:Vulcan elder 3.jpg|''Played by Irene Roseen'' File:Vulcan elder 4.jpg|''Played by Leonard O. Turner'' File:Vulcan elder 5.jpg|''Played by Ronald F. Hoiseck'' Head Minister In the alternate reality created by Nero's incursion, the Head Minister of the Vulcan Science Council presided over a committee to decide on 's application to the Vulcan Science Academy. The minister was impressed with Spock's record, but was curious as to why Spock had also applied to Starfleet Academy. Spock explained that it was logical to explore all options, the minister agreed it was logical but ultimately unnecessary, as he and the other ministers had decided to accept Spock into the academy. The minister again praised Spock, but his comment implying that Spock's Human mother, , was a "disadvantage" caused Spock to decline his appointment into the Vulcan Science Academy and join Starfleet instead. ( ) in 2258.|In the of the film, the character briefly displays his own emotion when he directs an angry glare at , well aware that Spock's father was calling him out by reminding his son that he had overcome "unreasoning prejudice" in his commitment to the Vulcan way of life.|The virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals gives his name as Orsak on card #74.}} Science Council members These five Vulcans were members of the Vulcan Science Council in an alternate 2249. Beside the head minister and , they judged over Spock's future and welcomed him into the Vulcan Science Academy, but Spock refused. ( ) virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals is using behind the scenes pictures of three of these Vulcans. Anna Katarina's character is named Vulcan Council Member Solas on card #63, the fourth pictured actor is named Vulcan City Council Loris on card #64, and the fifth pictured actress is named Vulcan Council Member V'Les on card #65.}} File:Vulcan science council member 1.jpg|''Played by Akiva Goldsman'' File:Vulcan science council member 2.jpg|''Played by Anna Katarina'' File:Vulcan science council member 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan science council member 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan science council member 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Messengers These two messengers informed of Spock Prime's death in 2263 of the alternate reality. ( ) Students These Vulcan students studied in skill domes on during 's childhood. They passed several tests and questions. ( ) File:Vulcan student 1.jpg|''Played by Zoe Chernov'' File:Vulcan student 2.jpg|''Played by Max Chernov'' File:Vulcan student 3.jpg|''Played by Anton Burman'' File:Vulcan student 4.jpg|''Played by Sean Michael Tilghman'' File:Vulcan student 5.jpg|''Played by Sawyer Burke'' File:Vulcan student 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan student 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Background information Midwives A deleted scene from pictures the birth of in 2230, and includes two Vulcan midwives who help give birth to Spock. The younger of the two midwives asks the elder one why the mother is crying and the elder midwife answers it is because the mother is Human. The two Vulcan midwives were portrayed by Jill Lover and guest actress Fran Bennett. In the film's screenplay, the older midwife was described as being in her "60's". http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html The deleted scene is available on the film's Special Edition DVD and Blu-ray, as well as in the Blu-ray set Star Trek: The Compendium. File:Vulcan midwife.jpg|''Played by Jill Lover'' File:Vulcan midwife 2.jpg|''Played by Fran Bennett'' Vulcans 07 Category:Deleted and unused material in background Category:Ambassadors Category:Government officials Category:Scientists